Let The Questions Go
by Two Creative Dreamers
Summary: Anna and Elsa answer questions and topics suggested by you, the readers. Leave a review of a topic, and each girl will go over their own personal opinions. Please keep the questions at a T rating. :) Ask away!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Frozen Lovers,

Hello, thank you for clicking on this story. We've heard many crazy ideas you guys have about Frozen, such as shippings, questions, and story plot ideas. Well, we are here to answer those requests, Anna and I. You request a topic, ask a question, anything you would like me and Anna to give our ideas and opinions about. Please, keep your questions at a T rating.

Love,

 _Your Ice Queen, Elsa_

Dear Friends,

Welcome! Unlike my sister, I will not be so formal in my writing. I heard you guys have a ton of great ideas about Frozen, and me and Elsa would love to tell you guys what we think about them. Just so you know, we will not also be updating regularly, only when we are together. I mean, Elsa has a kingdom to run! And I have a sweet, amazing boyfriend named Kristoff. Ask away!

Your Friendly Princess,

 _Anna_

 **A/N: That was our first chapter! Please leave a review in a topic that Anna and Elsa can talk about. Anna was written by wishingwell41, and Elsa was written by IAmAFallOutGirl, though both of us helped each other out. Thank you! And if you don't review, we won't have topics to go over! So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**bananas-rule-2015**_

 _ **Great! I have a question-**_

 _ **What were your different feelings at each verse in "Do you want to build a snowman?"**_

Dear Frozen Lovers,

In the first verse of _"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?"_ I was sad, and very scared. Though I told Anna to go away, I cannot stress how much I wanted to say yes and go outside with my little sister whom I loved so much. But it was that same love that was keeping me inside; I knew I could possibly hurt Anna if I went outside, so I locked myself away so I couldn't hurt her. I was told it was for the best. Not only that, but my powers were getting stronger, more out of control. I lived in fear of hurting Anna, of becoming the monster the trolls had shown me. My parents tried their hardest to help me, they thought it was for the best. They gave me the gloves to help me, and I started to live by the phrase I would always live by until the coronation night. "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show."

When I became older, in the second verse of the movie, my powers were becoming even worse. I rejected help from my parents, terrified of hurting them also. I didn't want to become the monster. I was scared; and my powers were controlled by my emotions. My room started to become iced over in my fear. I still wanted to play with Anna, wanted to see her, she was so wonderful, and I missed her so much. I knew it was impossible, and I knew _it was for the best_ , just as my parents told me. I would not hurt her.

And then my parents were leaving. I didn't want them too, I asked them if they had to. They reassured me I would be fine, and now I frown that I was thinking of myself. I was scared of being really alone. I though I was alone then, but I hadn't realized that I had always had my parents to talk to, when they were gone, I didn't have anyone. I couldn't go to their funeral, I spent the day in my room crying, and it was the first time my room became completely iced over. I was finally, forever alone. I couldn't see Anna. She came and sang to me that day, and my heart broke at her sadness, and my sadness.

Love,

 _Your Ice Queen, Elsa_

To my friend **_bananas-rule-2015,_**

I heard from my sister that you would like to know how both Elsa and I felt during "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?". Well first of all, it was hard for both of us, and it took a major toll on our relationship. For me in the first part, I can't remember much since I was so young, and everything seemed to be a haze in that time. I was confused, I couldn't understand why Elsa stopped playing with me. It was like a kick in the face. However throughout the years I never gave up. I thought it was a stage of growing up, a rebellion. During that time I never saw her once. Only my parents would be let into her room, and I remember trying to listen through the door but nothing they said made sense.

During my preteen years, or the second verse, I grew more adventurous and longed for something new. Boredom was a real problem for me and I did what ever I could to waste time. Usually that meant being mischievous. I would jump on couches, talk to portraits as imaginary friends, ride my bike throughout our part of the castles, and stuff whatever I could into my face. You could say that I became very antsy. Still, I never gave up but I started trying to visit her less often.

I had finally given up with Elsa when my parents died. They were my only connection to the outside world. Even inside the castle, any trace of them was covered. The only time I was allowed outside, it was for their funeral. Much of it went by like a blur, it didn't seem real, it couldn't be. The last time I visited Elsa, I was desperate. Desperate for someone to care for me, to be there for me, to condole me. I should have known that she wouldn't come out. If she would have, it would have been there. I was broken by then.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you guys for all the reviews in such a short time. We'll answer them in order, and please be specific and make it so we're both answering questions on the same topic. Thank you! Please review!**

 **Elsa written by IAmAFallOutGirl**

 **Anna written by wishingwell41**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Queen Elsa,**_

 _ **How are you doing? Do you build snowmen every day with Anna? Have you made Olaf any Snow Friends? Do you ever visit your Ice Place?**_

 _ **\- Nerdy Fangirl 1739**_

Dear Frozen Lovers,

I'm doing good, much better now after the past events. Most of the kingdom of Arendelle accepts me now, and I've kept the gates opened, just as promised. I know not ever kingdom will accept me for who I am, but I think I can manage to live with that. I don't have complete control over my powers yet, I'm far from it, but I am working on it.

No, I don't build a snowman every day with Anna. I have a kingdom to run, and she has stuff to deal with as well. Also, it's not always winter, and we're not children anymore, I no longer create winter in the throne room. Every so often though, yes, me and Anna will build a snowman together. Sometimes I think upon the song with happiness now, rather than sadness. I think of it as a way of how my life has changed so much for the better.

I haven't really made Olaf any snow friends, I'm sure he talks to Marshmallow every now and then, but I'm not completely sure. I think Olaf is happy with his friends, he has Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and the whole adoring kingdom, including it's Queen.

Sometimes I do visit my ice castle for the memories, or maybe a day off. Sometimes even Anna or Olaf will come with me. I've been quite busy though since what happened after the coronation, that I don't always have the time to visit it everyday. Marshmallow watches over it for me now, and uses it as a home. Every once and a while, I do enjoy the occasional visit.

 _ **Dear Princess Anna,**_

 _ **How are you and Kristoff doing? Is Kristoff Still Ice Harvesting? Have you ever gone Ice Harvesting with him? Dose he stay at the castle or dose he just visit? Sorry for all the questions. I am a very curious person :3**_

 _ **\- Nerdy Fangirl 1739**_

Hey _**Nerdy Fangirl 1739**_!

Kristoff and I are actually doing surprisingly well. Of course we still have our arguments over stupid stuff such as marriage, whose right and whose wrong, and what to do on our dates. Still, our relationship I find is surprisingly different from what I had with Hans. Hans was too perfect. Unreal actually, where as Kristoff has little quirks that annoy me, yet make me love him at the same time. Things such as when he pretends to talk as Sven, and the fact that he refuses to take baths.

After Elsa unfroze Arendelle, she made Kristoff the _Official Ice Master._ To me it seemed silly, but I knew how important it was too him, so naturally I was happy for him. To answer your question, yes but no. Being the official means that you get to boss around all the other ice cutter then sit back and enjoy life. Fortunately, he isn't like those other people. The only time that he does take time away from his job, is to spend time with me. And that I don't mind so much...

Actually yes, to answer your question. On one of our dates he took me Ice Harvesting with him, and had Elsa create a winter-wonderland of falling snow, ice skating, and a icy gazebo that was housed with yes you guessed it! CHOCOLATE! I was so happy that I had pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hehe...

As children, Anna and I were always raised properly with old-fashioned traditions. That meant, simply put, no fooling around. To this day, Kristoff has never spent the night at the castle, knowing of my standards. Plus, Elsa would never stand for it. She wants to make sure that my soul stays pure and clean. And of course, I agree.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the questions added. And thank you for reviewing, even if you didn't have a question. We have tons of questions to get to, and we might get to one or two more today. Please review!**

 **Elsa written by IAmAFallOutGirl**

 **Anna written by wishingwell41**


	4. Chapter 4

AnacToria Sky

 _ **Dear Anna**_

 _ **umm.. anyway, is there a chance dumping your boyfriend and go for... (blush)**_

 _ **Nope! I shouldn't ask that! right?**_

Dear Frozen Lovers,

In my personal opinion, I don't really think there is any chance of Anna dumping Kristoff. I will say, I am quiet confused whom you are talking about when you was "and go for... (blush)". Are you referring to yourself? Or someone else? Though I may not know Kristoff very well; I respect him for saving my sister and being so good to her. He seems like a decent guy, and I'll try to get to know him better for Anna's sake. I really do think he is the one though.

Love,

 _Your Ice Queen, Elsa_

To my curious friend,

Wow... I truly am flattered? But I truly am in love my _amazing_ boyfriend. Thanks for the offer though. I'm sure your a delightful person and all, but the last time I got into a relationship with someone I don't know, my sister and I were almost killed. However, if your implying my sister, like many others who ship us together, the answer is no. I accept the fact and respect those who do love the same sex, but really? Why my sister? She's my blood, and in any other situation where a brother loves his sister, people are repulsed. How is this any different from that? Anyways hope I answered your question and didn't embarrass you.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading guys! We can't believe that we've had so much progress in just one day! It's truly amazing! For those who like this so far, do not worry, we will be updating again tonight! We don't mean to offend in any ways shippers of ElsAnna. We give what we think Elsa and Anna would really think about this. So sorry if we did offend you!  
**

 **Elsa written by The Fall Out Girl (IAmAFallOutGirl {old username})**

 **Anna written by wishingwell41**


	5. Chapter 5

_**W. R. Winters**_

 _ **Well I'm never going to have this opportunity again... so i'm just going to ask some questions that have been on my mind for a while, this one is for both of you.**_

 _ **What is love to you? (Anna i know Olaf gave you a bit of a love lesson, but being with Kristoff and having to deal with his family 'The Love Experts' has probably given you some more insight. And Elsa I'm curious as to your opinion considering love is what gave you control over your powers)**_

 _ **Okay this question is specifically for Elsa**_

 _ **What is your opinion on the 'perfect boy' in a romantic sense? (You don't have a love interest, and i'm curious on what you would want your love interest to be? Of course i'm not so sure you need a love interest. You're a strong independent young women that has showed true strength and development throughout your life and have taught us all great valuable lessons about letting go and have shown true concern for your family and all that and- I'm rambling aren't I? Hey at least i didn't mention how amazingly beautiful you are *blushes deeply* Oh)**_

Dear Frozen Lovers,

Well, I guess love in my opinion would be that you care for someone so much, your willing to do anything for them, even if it may cost your life. I learned this when Anna froze right after she stopped Hans from murdering me. She was willing to risk her life for me. True love. I guess, in some way, I've been risking years of my life for Anna too. I was so scared to hurt her; I locked myself away. I only wish now I could go back and fix things, because I cost Anna a sister for many years, and I had no right to take that away from her. I simply didn't want to hurt her. But the past is in the past, and there is no way for me to go back and fix it, and I know this.

I've never really though about what I think the perfect boy is described as. From when I was little, to my coronation day was spent worry about my power breaking lose, about concealing it. And then I was running, I was free, and no one would get to me. I was perfectly fine on my own, because I had a sense of freedom. And since then I've opened Arendelle's gates, and tried to fix things between other kingdoms. I never really though about what the perfect boy is, so I don't know. Everyone is perfect in their own way, and if I find the perfect boy, I find him, I think I will know when I do. And if I don't, then I don't, and I think I'm okay with that. And oh! Um, thank you.

Love,

 _Your Ice Queen, Elsa_

 **Now this one is for just Anna**

 **How could you fall in love and marry someone you just met that day? (I'm not trying to be funny, seriously. Was your mind clouded by whatever girls feel when they see a cute guy that appears to be decent? What was going on in your head? That'a several questions so i'm failing at this 'ask a question' thing)**

Dear W. R. Winters,

Love... Hmmph. Such an easy thing to explain yet so complex at the same time. Love to me is when you accept someone no matter who or what they are. Love is when you would do anything for them or to be with them. I love Kristoff. You can love many people in your time, but there's always someone who stands out, who's the first person you think of in the morning.

I guess I was soo desperate for someone to actually give me the attention I was craving for most of my life. Unlike others, my childhood was filled with endless days filled with boredom, a isolated sister who I thought never loved me, and parents who were constantly fussing _only_ over her. So, when I met Hans on Elsa's Coronation Day, I was in love with the idea that someone actually could back. It could have been anyone. Yet, like all young girls who dream of her prince charming, he fit the picture perfectly. Handsome, wealthy, funny, kind, he could sweep anyone off his feet. I was the victim, the perfect pray. Naive enough to fall for him.

 _With much love,_

 _Anna_

 **A/N: Forth update today! So proud of me! I mean... us. Hehehehe.**

 **Elsa written by The Fall Out Girl**

 **Anna written by wishingwell41**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Protoestrella1**_

 _ **Hehehehe this will be amazing! Elsa and Anna, I love your sisterly relashionship! You two have shown all brothers and sisters from the world the true meaning of sisterhood. I love you both! ... Sorry. I had to say that hehehe. Now my questions!**_

 _ **These questions are for Elsa.**_  
 _ **1\. Elsa, did you know that "Let It Go" saved you from being a villan in Frozen? What do you think about that?**_  
 _ **2\. How do you feel about being the mother of a cute little snowman? Hehehe.**_  
 _ **3\. This is a serious question. Don't you think that climbing up the North Mountain was a rash decision? I mean, what were you supposed to eat?! You were never going to see Anna or Arendelle again! ... I'm sorry, Els. I didn't mean to sound too harsh. It's just a question I have.**_

Dear Frozen Lovers,

The song, _Let It Go_ , was a way for me to let go of all my emotions, in a way, and to let my powers go free. I wouldn't know that if I hadn't done it, I would have become a villain. I think that was a different version, because my thoughts weren't of becoming a villain, of becoming the monster the trolls had warned me I would become. So, no, I did not know. That makes me glad I did sing the song, that I let every _go_ , I lived in fear of becoming a villain, of being a villain, a monster, and it would have been horrible if I had become one.

I don't really think of myself as a mother to Olaf, I mean, I didn't give birth to him, I just created him. Also, me and Anna made Olaf when we were little, we made him _together._ I just did the smallest thing, I gave him life. His existence, his being, was made by two little sisters having fun together in the snow, late at night when they weren't not suppose to be playing.

When I climbed up to the North Mountain, I wasn't thinking into the future. I just needed to get away from everything. I did the one thing I was not to; I showed my powers. People were calling me a witch, calling me a monster, Anna's face scared me. They all scared me. I ran away, I needed to get away from them all before they did something to me. I lived away, hidden so I wouldn't be accused of being those things, and I had just messed it up, let my emotions get the best of me. I needed to get away from everyone, to be free from the opinions and accusations.

 _ **These questions are for Anna:**_  
 _ **1\. Would you like to have the same hair color as your sister's? I mean, platinum blonde hair? Would you mind?**_  
 _ **2\. Would you like to have powers? What kind of powers?**_  
 _ **3\. Hey, has Elsa told you about the accide... Mmm... No, wait... If you don't know about this, I can't tell you... Ohh let's see... Listen... Do you know about a certain night which all your and Elsa's life changed...? Just a clue. You were kids... No no no forget it, forget it!**_

Dear Prototestrella1,

Elsa's hair is definitely unique. In a good way I mean, it explains her all in just a color. Snow white, as far back as I could think, I couldn't recall anyone else who had her hair in the family. Elsa is one of a kind, I would never stand in the way of that. I love my cherry red hair. It reminds me of my mother, my _only_ reminder.

I guess they would be nice, but also a burden. As you could see with Elsa who is a perfect example. If I could, I would want to be able to give those who have no family, a sense of love and company. You could call it... the gift of hope. If not, to fly.

I don't know what you mean... but maybe it will come back to me?

Sincerely,

Your Princess,

Anna

 **A/N: Thanks for all the questions! Make sure to keep on reviewing, because were running out of topics...and very quickly.**

 **Elsa written by The Fall Out Girl**

 **Anna written by wishingwell41**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so I've been wondering about this, because I am such a big Wicked fan, so (I use a lot of so's I've noticed),**_  
 _ **Dear both Elsa and Anna,**_  
 _ **How do you feel about Frozen's likeness to Wicked (particularly Elsa in comparison to Elphaba, Let it Go in comparison to Defying Gravity, and the plot in general the characters in general)**_  
 _ **-witches always return, or Retta, whichever you prefer**_

Dear Frozen Lovers,

I'm sorry that I won't be able to answer your question very well, simply because I haven't actually seen _Wicked_. I apologize greatly, but maybe if I end up seeing it at some point, I will answer your question.

Love,

 _Your Snow Queen, Elsa_

Dear witches always return,

Unlike my dear sister, I have had the privilege to see Wicked and it was the best musical (besides ours) that I have ever seen. Now that I think about it, Elsa is like Elphaba. Misundstood, while having to hide her powers from the rest of the world she ultimately finds herself in the end. In both _Let it Go_ and _Defying Gravity,_ both Elsa and Elfie declare their independence from the rest of the world. Finally, feeling free to do whatever and be whoever they want.

Sincerely,

Anna

 **A/N: Seventh installment of Let The Questions Go today! Remember to review!**

 **Elsa written by The Fall Out Girl**

 **Anna written by wishingwell41**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shawn Raven**

 **Elsa, since you're Queen and all...you must be loaded with a lot of work right. Council meetings, kingdom matters, keeping the peace in Arendelle, stuff like that...**

 **Don't you ever have fun when you get the chance? And if so, tell me how you're gonna do it. :)**

Dear Frozen Lovers,

Yes, I would be lying if I said I did not spent most of my days with political matters. I do have fun when I get the chance, spending time with Anna and her friends, which have also become mine. What I do is never the same. I build snowmans, venture around Arendelle, visit my ice castle, go to chocolate shops. What I do varies, and it is not often the same thing every time.

 _Your Ice Queen, Elsa_

 **A/N: Keep the reviews coming guys! Make sure that you write it as a review and not to our email, otherwise most of the time we will miss them. Make sure to check out our new poll and vote on what kind of plot or setting you would like. Thanks so much!**

 **Elsa written by The Fall Out Girl**

 **Anna written by wishingwell41**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salutations Queen Elsa, and hello to you too, Princess Anna!**

 **My name is Kaitlin, and I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Anywho, my questions are for both of you and they are as follows:**

 **1\. Have you ever heard of or seen the play "Madeline's Christmas?" It's an extremely cute and touching musical about this fearless girl called Madeline who goes to boarding school, and how she helps her classmates go home for Christmas when they fall ill with the flu, with the help of a mysterious rug merchant/magician. You should definitely see it!**  
 **2\. I saw your new short Frozen Fever and it was literally the CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! How were each of you feeling over the course of it? In case this isn't clear, I'm talking about your emotions.**  
 **3\. Have you read any of the fanfics concerning Frozen Fever? They're actually pretty good.**

Dear Frozen Lovers,

Sadly, no, I have not been able to get around to seeing musicals lately. However, it does seem like a good story that I'd love to see one day. I'm glad you liked our short, I enjoyed being a part of it as well. Actually, during the whole short I wasn't feeling very well physically, due to (in case none of you noticed) a cold I had caught. I was very excited for Anna's birthday and had done so much planning, that I didn't want to let a cold get in the way. It was Anna's special day. I was mostly excited the whole film, except for when some thing started to go wrong, of course. And no, I haven't read any fanfictions about Frozen Fever, but I'm sure they're good. If you have any recommendations, feel free to PM us, Inspirational Flows, or wishingwell41, or leave some links in a review.

Love,

 _Your Ice Queen Elsa_

To Ms. Kaitlyn,

To answer your question, no, I have never seen this Madeline's Christmas,but from what you tell me, it resembles Annie. I will be sure to take Elsa with me and see it! Thank you for watching Frozen Fever! Since I grew up without the attention I needed (which I do not blame anyone for), when I found out what Elsa had been hiding from me for the longest time, I had a huge swirl of emotions churning within me. Love, doubt, affection, and confusion were a few of the many. Actually, I have never read any "fanfics" concerning my family and I because instead of reading about our fictional lives, I can live my real one. However, if you truly recommend some amazing stories, of course I'll read them! Anything for my friends!

Your Princess,

Anna


	10. Chapter 10

**AwesomePerson**

 **Hi!**  
 **I think this is a great idea. I wanted to go over the topic of fire and see what they think.**

AwesomePerson,

First of all, Hello! I have a question of my own. Is AwesomePerson really your name? Here in Arendelle, I have never heard of one such as yours. Call me old-fashioned, but I truly am curious. In my opinion, all elements of nature are beautiful. Though my favorite is ice, (no reason why... :) ), fire also is truly amazing. The way fire can bring both life and destruction to us is truly fascinating! Without it, at night we would freeze without our roaring fireplaces, and if used wrong it can burn down anything in it's path. I hope you feel fulfilled with my answer!

Sincerely,

Your Princess,

Anna

Dear Frozen Lovers,

Having ice powers, you would think I would absolutely hate fire. I actually don't hate it, it doesn't do anything to me really. However, it's not my favorite thing. It's like asking someone what they think of chairs. They like them, but they don't really pay much attention to them though.

Love,

 _Your Ice Queen Elsa_

 **W.R Winters**

 **Hey it's me again, thank you so much you answering my questions, I was almost afraid to show up because of embarrassment. But I'll take a crack at another one.**

 **Is there a chance of Hans being forgiven or redeemed? If so what would he have to do? (I ask this because I took the time to stop and think of why he did it. He grew the youngest in his family with 12 older brothers that ignored him and possibly made fun of him because he was 13th in line for the throne. He wanted to rule because that's what a prince does, when old enough they assume the throne. He couldn't inherit the throne, so he decided to marry into one. He saw his opportunity when Elsa was crowned, but due to her 'conceal don't feel' philosophy and her thoughts on marriage it wasnt likely he would marry her. There's a slight chance that he was sincere with Anna, but the throne and the eternal winter to deal with clouded his mind, and after Anna left him in charge he finally had a taste of what being a Eilat was like and he didn't want to let it go just yet and he was desperate to keep it, so he did the things he did)**

 **Hans isn't my favorite person, but when you think about it he's not that bad of a guy, so what do you guys think? Is there a chance of him being forgiven and redeemed? If so what would he have to do?**

To W.R. Winters,

Hi again! It's always nice to hear back from you. Do not worry, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. In my opinion, everyone deserves a chance to be redeemed, but they need to earn that chance first. I do not blame Hans for being the way he is, in a way, I can relate to him. Never having anyone to trust in or talk to can change a person for the worst. But, that does not mean you have to continue in those footsteps. If I had acted the way my sister had to me or Hans, I would never have had the chance to meet and fall in love with Kristoff, build a relationship with Elsa, or become engaged. Jealousy and hate blinds love. To earn back that chance, it would have to be sincere, and he would have to be willing to work for it. It would be long and hard, dealing with not only the fact that he did was wrong, but truly believing it also. If he really wanted to, he could do it. But that, is up to him.

Sincerely,

Your Princess,

Anna

Dear Frozen Lovers,

For me, Hans is a complicated subject. I am outraged that he tried to hurt me and my sister. I would normally think of something like that unforgivable. Yet, what I did to Arendelle was unforgivable. I froze Arendelle, and kept my powers hidden. The kingdom fprgave me for it though. And Anna... I hurt her so much. I felt so bad about everything, about myself and what I had done. Somehow, Anna was able to forgive me.

I feel the need to return the kindness distributed to me. Therefore, yes, I would give Hans a second chance, and chance to prove that he is not the person everyone thinks he is. I would leave the rest in the hands of Anna. But if he proved so, may be able to one day forgive him gor his crimes.

Love,

 _Your Snow Queen Elsa_

Anna written by wishingwell41

Elsa written by Inspirational Flows


End file.
